Many different types of toys have been developed for entertainment and amusement of infants and children. Such toys have a variety of configurations and designs. Many of these toys include an output system that generates an output such as music, sound effects, and/or lights.
Some conventional toys include various user input devices. For example some toys include movable buttons or switches that a user can press or move to provide an input to the toy. Usually, the output systems of such toys generate outputs in response to activation of such input devices. Many of these toys play an audible output such as a song or a speech phrase in response to some of the user inputs. However, infants and children quickly become disinterested in conventional toys.
A need exists for an new entertainment device that provides user activated outputs. A need also exists for an entertainment device that produces different compositions in response to different user inputs. A need also exists for an entertainment device that produces different segments of a composition in response to different user inputs.